Diagnostic endoscopy is a common procedure in the United States and other countries, perhaps being second only to interventional cardiology in generating hospital revenue.
Traditional endoscopy typically utilizes flexible endoscopes that are steered by internal tension wires. These probes typically include means for illumination, lavage, and imaging (usually with a CCD camera chip at the distal tip), as well as a working channel through which, for example, biopsy forceps, snares, and fulguration probes can be introduced. Such devices allow physicians to see and treat polyps and other common disorders of the alimentary, gastrointestinal, and respiratory tracts.
Even after 20 years of refinement, present day endoscopes for gastroenterology are complex and costly. Furthermore, hospitals must keep a large inventory of endoscopes on hand, ready for use. Moreover, the endoscopes are typically washed and disinfected, by hand labor and in expensive washing machines. As a result, gastroenterology departments in hospitals must dedicate substantial capital investment to endoscopes and consoles, and significant staff time and floor space to the storage and reprocessing of endoscopes. Reduction in the need for endoscope inventory, testing, preparation and handling would free up hospital resources that could be applied to cost savings or increased patient throughput.